Rosemead
Rosemead is fan-made character made by EnderDarkfire in deviantart, she is based on the creator's town. Personal Information Name: Rosemead Human name: Hồng Mei (Spanish: Rosa Flor) Age: 243 years old Human age: 16 years old Gender: Female Languages: Spanish, Chinese, Vietnamese, and english Rank: Town Appearance She is a young spanish girl with dark brown hair with amber eyes. Her hair is tied into a hair brooch effect. She have tan skin. She usually wairs a pink ao dai (vietnamese dress), but she can also wear cheongsam if she wanted to. When she doesn't wear dresses, she tends to wear a rose T-shirt, America's jacket (but instead of a star, it is the Rosemead Seal, and the 50 is removed), a golden badge (to represent California, the "Golden State"), and some jeans. On traditional days, she can be seen wearing both spanish and asian dresses. Personality Rosemead is like America, but a bit more polite. She shares the same craving for burgers, but she only eats them occasionally. She also has the "hero effect" of America, but she calls herself "more of a role model". She can be nice at first, but when she gets drunk, she can be extremely rude. When drunk, she tends to ramble and yell a lot. She is very truthful. When people ask her something, she always answer it correctly, no matter what. She loves traditional events. She usually participate in most of the events as a dancer. She also loves traditional music (you know, songs that came from its country). She loves roses, which she usually buys. She doesn't really know France, but she thinks he's a nice guy( despite of what people say about him). Since America never told her about England, however, when she first saw him, she called him "bushy brows." This led to a rivalry, meaning that they won't get along very well. Her best friends are the other cities in CA, China, Spain, and Vietnam. She also have a verbal tick "Ala~", but people don't really hear it. History Rosemead was first found in America by Spain in 1774 , who found her in the middle of a patch of land surrounded by rose bushes. Spain raised her for a while, and claimed her land for himself. A few years later (1852), a pioneer family had claimed that very land and named it Rosemeade, or "Roses' Meadow". A few more years later, more pioneers came and shortened the name to Rosemead. Rosemead original name was Rosa Flor, but when the asian immigrants came, she changed it. A vietnamese child gave Rosemead a rose for her gratitude and said," Hồng." Rosemead asked for what it meant, and the child said," Rose." Rosemead thought it was cute and changed her first name. A few months later, a chinese family moved into Rosemead's neighborhood. She welcomed them and gave their child a rose. The child, who was blind, felt it, and smiled. He turned to his parents and said," Mei Mei." Rosemead admired it and asked the child what does it mean. The child replied," Blossom." It wasn't really accurate, but Rosemead thought it was a sweet name. Then the chinese parents asked what was Rosemead's human name and she replied," Hồng Mei." For more info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosemead,_California#History After a while, Rosemead became so interested in asian cultures, she decided to wear some of the traditional clothing. She tied her hair into the hair brooch effect, and bought an ao dai. She participated in the festivals and even held seasonal fairs to help some immigrants. Extra Info -She loves to sing -As much as she loves burgers, she also like churros, Pho, and chao min. -She is little afraid of California and America because they were in a "higher rank" than her. -She helps the other cities in California with a lot of businesses, like raising San Diego and Long Beach. -When people hear her tick, people mistaken her for singing, which really embarrassed her. -She doesn't really eat tomatoes, but she does use them in food for seasoning. -She usually works for Los Angeles as a part-time job.